fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of Wishful Frights/Quotes
:(screen flies past green colored clouds to a full view of Dimmsdale at night; ''The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation in:; screen flies inside the Turner's House to Tammy's room showing Tammy in her Halloween costume)'' :Tammy: (turns and hisses like a cat) Happy Halloween! :(subtitles in ghoulish form titled, ''Night of Wishful Frights; sounds of psychotic laughter are heard)'' :(screen has been scratched by a hand showing the next scene) :(Turner's living room; Timmy and Tootie walk to each other dressed as they were when they were ten) :Timmy: Wow, striking resemblance! :Tootie: It's almost as if we haven't aged a bit. :(both laugh) :Timmy: Let's go, kids! You two don't want to be late for your Dimmsdale Elementary Halloween Party. :(Tammy and Tommy walk downstairs with their costumes) :Tommy: Tommy the vampire wants to suck dad and mom-in-law's bl-aahhh?? :Tammy: Uh, taking it old school, I see? :Tootie: Pretty much. Now you two better get going for trick or treating or else you'll miss out on the fun in your school. :Tommy and Tammy: We will. (runs out) :Timmy: Want to decorate the house into a scary haunted house? :Tootie: (chuckles) We're going to be saving a lot of candy this year. ---- :(Tommy and Tammy walking outside; their fairies appear; Cosmo as Green Beard, Wanda as Nagules and Poof as a ninja) :Cosmo: Avast ye, candy collecting scally wags! Time to celebrate Halloween with me, Green Beard. (points to Wanda) And try not to get to comfy with Nagules here, she'll go all up in your grill. :Wanda: Believe me, I will. (short pause) I mean, (to Tommy) don't bite anybody with those sharp teeth of yours! (to Tammy) And get a manicure with those claws! Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! :Poof: And if there's any danger, this ninja will come and kick butt. :Carly: (heard) Tommy! Tammy! :(fairies poof away) :Carly: (dressed as Penelope Spectra; ghost form) Since you two are next door, I figured it would be kind if I was the first for you to (drops candy on their bags) have some candy. :Tammy and Tommy: Thanks. :Carly: Come on out kids, your friends are waiting. :(Marty and Mitzie in their costumes come out of the house; Marty as Rudy Tabootie and Mitzie as Toph) :Carly: You kids have fun! (closes door) :Tammy: Your mother's quite a lovely woman. :Mitzie: Yeah, Halloween is one of our mom's favorite holidays. but as for our father, of all his favorite holidays, Halloween isn't. :David: (heard screaming) Get away! Stop following me! :Marty and Mitzie: It's just your reflection, Dad! :Marty: (as he and others start walking) He always thinks at this time of year something's following him. :Otto: (as Leonardo walks by with his dad as Squilliam Fancyson) I had a feeling you guys would get started. :Tommy: The night is young, bro. :Remy: Have fun, son! I'm going to figure out how to make this unibrow move. (walks out) :Mitzie: Who is your father supposed to be? :Otto: A fancy successor living above his high school band class rival's dreams. :(Juandissimo and Blonda appears in their costumes; Juandissimo as The Masked Musketeer and Blonda as Jester Queen) :Juandissimo: Fear not, children, your candy will be safe in the hands of (carries his cape blocking his body but showing his face) The Masked Musketeer! :Blonda: On the contrary, puddin'. Not if the mad in love Jester Queen is on the loose. :Otto: I do so love Halloween. It's the one time of year I don't mind putting up with Greg's stupid pranks. :(Greg dressed as Francis seen holding T.P. in his hands) :Greg: I love this time of year! I've got practical pranks for everyone. :Jessie: (as Tooth Fairy catches up to Greg) Slow down, will you? These boots make me move slow. :Ivan: '(dressed as Morty Smith) Don't stay up too late, you two. :'Chloe: (dressed as the Enchantress) We better hide away the rest of Greg's supplies until April 1st. :Ivan: Good thinking. :Greg: (heard) I heard that. :Chloe: 4th of July. :(closes door) :(Greg and Jessie walk near their friends; Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny appears along with the other fairies; Astronov as Jake Long (dragon form), Neptunia as April O'Neil and Sunny as Ami Onuki) :Jessie: Happy Halloween, Tommy. I think it's cute that you're a vampire. :(Jessie pulls up a fist; Tommy panicked; Jessie nearly punched him on the shoulder but quickly grabbed her fist) :Jessie: (struggling) No! Not today! :Tommy: Well, I think your costume looks amazing on you. :Jessie: That's so sweet, but you probably shouldn't have commented when my fist is already in punching motion. (hits Tommy) :Tommy: Ow! I'll make a note of that. :Astronov: Here we are once again, in the most terrifying day of the year, not that I care if it's scary. :Sunny: Well, Daddy, if you don't mind of how scary and terrifying Halloween is, I guess I could make some Halloween jazz music with my guitar. :Astronov: (panicked) Please, don't. :Juandissimo: (laughs) You should've seen the last time he reacted on a Halloween night. One time in Spellementary School, he... :Astronov: (closes Juandissimo's mouth) Less talking, more treating. :Neptunia: And tricking. Don't forget the first part. :Astronov: Of course. :(Jorgen appears) :Jorgen: Oh, I love tricks! Especially the T.P. kind. :Greg: You and me both. :Wanda: What are you going as, Jorgen? :Jorgen: What I'm wearing. (wearing a dress) :Marty: Uh, that's nowhere near of a scary scale. :Jorgen: Of course it is. Nobody would want to see a grown man in a dress. :Tooth Fairy: (heard) Jorgen! Have you seen my Sunday dress? :Jorgen: No, honey! (softly to the kids and fairies) If she ask about this, don't answer. (poofs away) :Tammy: Well, we better get to D.J. and C.J.'s house so we can get this night started. :(everybody starts walking) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation